Notifications are mechanisms employed by applications on a software platform that are meant to draw a user's attention to something noteworthy. In general, it is desirable for notifications to reach the user on every single device where the user may see them. Therefore, notifications are typically fanned out to every application capable of handling them. A problem arises when multiple applications on a single device are configured to process the same notification. For example, sometimes a single platform, such as a video-sharing platform, can employ multiple related applications that are designed to work together as a cohesive set. Such applications are referred to in this description as companion applications. The video-sharing platform may employ a first application that is used primarily for viewing videos and another application that is used primarily for uploading new videos and editing the new videos. According to this example, when a device has both applications installed and both applications are capable of handling the same notification for the video-sharing platform, the device will receive duplicate notifications (e.g., one notification for each application). This scenario can become irritating to a user that receives the same information multiple times from different applications provided on a single device.